Welcome Home
by Valaid
Summary: Grimmjow comes home to his two pet hybrids. I'm sorry if this story is cliché. GrimmIchiHichi smut. Don't like smut? Don't read! Brithday gift for Divine.


**Happy Birthday Divine!~~ *huggles* hope you will enjoy this little fic. I'm sorry for any errors as this was written mostly at night and I'm sick ._. And it's my first time writing a threesome. Anyways enjoy~~ (you can all see this as a happy belated birthday to Grimm as well, but mostly THIS IS FOR DIVINE!)**

* * *

Grimmjow was sitting in his limousine, on his way home from a tiring trip overseas. He had been gone for a month and how he missed being home in his luxury villa, with his servants and what he really missed were his two pets. His two beautiful cat hybrids.  
He let his right hand slip through his blue hair as he thought about the lovely hybrids that he had bought not long ago. They were both tigers, one white and one regular, if you may call it so. Not that Grimmjow would anywhere close to the tiger. The white one was more calm and sly while the other tiger was hot-headed and rash. The white one was, as implied, white from top to toe. His long hair was white and he had golden eyes on black background. He had white fluffy ears and a long wonderful, white tail, with black stripes on and his name was Shirosaki. Shiro for short. The other hot-head had short, spiky orange hair, brown eyes and orange tail and ears with black stripes. His name was Ichigo, Ichi for short. Oh, how he loved those rounded, cute little ears of his tigers, he could pet them all day long.  
He sighed and grabbed a packet of cigarettes, pulling one out and put it in his mouth. Just as he was about to light it, he remembered that his tigers didn't like it when he smoked. Oh well, guess he had to be punished then, he thought as he lit it up. He looked at the seat next to him and smiled, he had bought a new collar to them each and he was pleased with the deal he had gotten for the special bells. They sounded different, so not only would he hear them but he would hear which of them sneaked up on him. Ichigo would get a dark purple collar while Shirosaki got a turqouise had made a good choice, he thought and sighed with relief as the driver finally turned into the driveway up to the villa.

* * *

Ichigo was sleeping happily when something heavy suddenly landed on him. He made a 'oofing'-sound and abruptly sat up, so the offending thing rolled off him.

"I-chi-go, wake. Up." Shirosaki sounded annoyed.

Ichigo looked down on his pet friend and sighed.

"I am awake now. Was there something special you wanted?"

"Grimmy should be home soon, you can't sleep then."

"I was sleeping so the time would go faster, now leave me alone."

Shirosaki's tail swished in annoyance.

"But the time turns so slow for me if you are sleeping."

"Then sleep as well. You are a cat you know."

"Hybrid," Shirosaki pointed out. "I don't know how you can sleep so much."

"It's easy, you just close your eyes and pretend there is no annoying tiger next to you," Ichigo said and sniffed arrogantly.

Shirosaki chuckled.

"You mean you annoy yourself?"

"No! Bastard," Ichigo hissed.

Shirosaki kept chuckling as Ichigo laid back down and pulled the cover up over his tiger ears. He really didn't want to deal with Shirosaki right now.

"Oh come on! Get up, he'll soon...-"

Ichigo peeked over the edge of the blanket at Shirosaki. The other hybrid had his ears pointed and he was looking towards the door. That's when Ichigo heard them as well, those oh so familiar footsteps. They both scrambled out of bed and when the door swung open, they both threw themselves in the arms of Grimmjow.

"Grimmy!" They said in unison as they hugged the man.

"Hey, hey, don't squeeze me to death now. I hope you have been nice while I have been gone."

They both nodded in response and let go of Grimmjow, pulling him inside the room, while Ichigo kicked the door close. Grimmjow noted that both of them were clad in boxers and and slightly oversized t-shirts, probably his. Had they been sleeping?

"Here," Grimmjow said and opened the bag he was holding. "I have a present for you."

Ichigo and Shirosaki smiled at each other. They put on their new collars and Ichigo was first with planting a kiss on Grimmjow's lips.

"Thank you," Shirosaki said as he waited for his turn.

When Ichigo backed off and said his thank you, Shirosaki gave his kiss and Grimmjow smirked at both of them.

"Now, you promise you have been nice?"

"Shirosaki has been bullying me whenever I sleep," Ichigo said and hissed at Shirosaki.

"That's because you sleep all the damn time."

"I do not!"

"But you do!"

"Calm down," Grimmjow said at his hissing hybrids and kissed both of their heads.

They were only slightly shorter than him, but he didn't mind as he was strong enough to handle both of them the few times they got into fist fights with each other.

"Fuck I'm tired," he said and walked over to the bed and sat down.

Both Ichigo and Shirosaki followed him with concern in their eyes. Ichigo sat down on his right leg and Shirosaki on his left. Ichigo snuggled up close to him as Shirosaki only let his hand run through Grimmjow's hair. Suddenly Ichigo sniffed the air.

"You've been smoking," he said with reprimanding voice.

Grimmjow chuckled as Ichigo leaned back to look at him disgusted.

"Oops, sorry," he said and kissed Ichigo's cheek. "Didn't mean to, really."

"Really, now," Shirosaki said doubting and examined Grimmjow closely.

"Ok, I smoked, but I haven't in a long time, I promise."

Ichigo and Shirosaki looked at each other before Shirosaki stood up only to straddle Grimmjow's leg.

"There is something else that hasn't been done in a long time.," he said as he started moving his hips back and forth.

"Hoo?" Grimmjow smirked. "You say you two haven't done anything like that while I was gone?"

Ichigo nibbled on Grimmjow's jaw as Shirosaki answered.

"I've only done some jerking off, but it's not the same without you," he moaned as he grinded away on Grimmjow's leg.

Grimmjow was about to answer when Ichigo tilted Grimmjow's head to the side so he could kiss him. Their tongues danced together as Grimmjow let his left hand find the hem of Shirosaki's boxers and let his hand slip inside. He grabbed Shirosaki's shaft and started pumping it. He brought his right hand up and around Ichigo's neck and pressed two fingers inside Ichigo's mouth, interrupting the kiss. But Ichigo happily sucked on the fingers given to him and when Grimmjow deemed them ready, he removed them from Ichigo's mouth and went south, following Ichigo's back down past his tail and slipped his hand inside the boxers. Ichigo leaned forward until he was face to face with Grimmjow jerking Shirosaki off and he happily lifted his tail to the side and presented his ass to Grimmjow's fingers.  
Grimmjow tssk'd.

"You've missed it that much, Ichi?" he asked with his voice low with lust as he watched Ichigo's face become flushed with embarassment and Ichigo closed his eyes.

Ichigo mewled as a finger entered him and Grimmjow smirked. He quickly added another finger and started to finger fuck Ichigo, listening to him moan and mewl. He then turned his focus to Shirosaki and leaned forward so he could kiss him. Shirosaki happily accepted the tongue into his mouth, letting it explore the cavern.  
The kiss didn't last long before Grimmjow fell back on the bed, stopping his ministartions of his two pets and he sighed.

"I'm really too tired for this," he said and his two pets looked at each other.

"Then why don't you rest and we take care of it," Ichigo said and crawled to sit next to Grimmjow.

Shirosaki did the same on the other side and Grimmjow smirked as he could feel one of them tug at his belt. He closed his eyes and enjoyed how eager they seemed.  
Ichigo was the one opening the belt while Shirosaki unzipped the jeans. Once the belt was off, Ichigo unbuttoned the jeans and started pulling them off. When it didn't go as smooth as he wanted it to, he hissed.

"Lift your damned ass, Grimmy," Ichigo hissed at his owner.

Grimmjow chuckled but did as he was told and he could feel his jeans and boxers being pulled off in one smooth motion.  
Shirosaki was first with grabbing Grimmjow's shaft and started pumping it. Ichigo decided to massage the flesh between the thigh and the shaft. Grimmjow groaned as Ichigo started to lick the tip of Grimmjow's now hard member. Shirosaki stopped pumping and joined Ichigo as they continued to lick and massage Grimmjow.  
Grimmjow felt like he was in heaven when he heart Ichigo give a deep purr. Grimmjow looked up at Ichigo, who was to occupied with what he was doing to notice. Had he heard wrong? No, there it was again.  
Grimmjow smirked. Normally, the horny one was Shirosaki and also the one enjoying it. Ichigo was more shy and reserved when it came to it and he had never purred while doing something like this. But Grimmjow guessed that being away for so long even made Ichigo a little horny beast.  
Grimmjow fell back on the bed again as Ichigo took the whole of him into his mouth. The purr vibrated through Grimmjow's shaft and he could feel he was close. Damn it, he never was this sensitive. He blamed it on being tired.  
Shirosaki presented two fingers to Grimmjow's mouth and Grimmjow quickly wet them. Shirosaki then proceeded to strip out of his clothes and straddled Grimmjow's chest, so that his ass was presented to Grimmjow's face. As Shirosaki let his two fingers slip into his body, he moaned and Grimmjow grabbed his hips, pulling him closer as he leaned forward with his head, giving a bite on Shirosaki's ass. Shirosaki moaned again.  
Grimmjow licked the bitemark to sooth it. That's when he noticed that Ichigo had stopped sucking him off and was now taking off his clothes. When Ichigo noticed that Grimmjow was watching him, he stopped and blushed.

"It's ok, Ichi. Do it slowly," Grimmjow said and watched in delight as Ichigo slowly and sensually took of his boxers.

The shirt had already been discarded amd Ichigo quickly joined them on the bed again. He straddled Grimmjow's hips and grabbed his hard on. He aligned it with his entrance and started to sink down on it.

"Wait, Ichi, I haven't prep...-"

Grimmjow couldn't help but moan as Ichigo sat down, fully taking him in. Tears of pain glittered at the edge of Ichigo's eyes and Shirosaki leaned forward, licking them away.

"He said he hadn't prepared you enough," Shirosaki whispered soothingly to Ichigo.

"It's not that, Grimmjow has gotten bigger."

Shirosaki chuckled as Grimmjow sighed.

"I haven't gotten bigger, that's impossible. But you are not used to it after a month away and I didn't prepare you properly," Grimmjow said and reached out his hand to caress Ichigo's cheek. "Don't move until you are adjusted, ok?"

Ichigo nodded and sat still as Shirosaki stopped preparing himself and turned around. Ichigo gripped Shirosaki's hips and guided him, making sure that it went slow and easy as he let his erection slip into Shirosaki.  
Shirosaki leaned back against Ichigo, bringing his arms back around Ichigo's neck and licked his jaw. He moved his head so he could lick at the corner of Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo let his tongue dart out and licked back and soon they were kissing each other. Grimmjow could only take so much.

"Move," he said hoarsely.

Wihtout breaking the kiss, both Shirosaki and Ichigo started to move their hips. It took a while for them to find the rythm, but when they did, they both started purring and Grimmjow sighed in delight.  
Grimmjow rested his hands on top of Ichigo's hands on Shirosaki's hips.

"You're both driving me crazy," he said and let go of Ichigo's hands to prop himself on his arms, now half sitting up.

Shirosaki stopped kissing Ichigo and leaned forward, placing kisses along Grimmjow's jaw.

"Do you remember our first time together," Shirosaki purred in Grimmjow's ear.

Grimmjow chuckled.

"How could I forget, you sneaky bastard. You were so damn horny and Ichigo so damn shy," Grimmjow looked from Shirosaki to Ichigo, who was lost in his own world of pleasure with his head thrown back and mouth open in a silent moan.

Shirosaki placed a kiss on Grimmjow's lips and chuckled too.

"Ichigo has loosened up since then, don't you think?"

Grimmjow smirked and looked back at Shirosaki.

"I think you're a bad influence. I thought he was cute all shy and uncertain."

Shirosaki snorted.

"You're the one who kept banging him into every surface you could, no wonder he got used to it."

Grimmjow chuckled again.

"Ah, yes, you're right. But he is so cute when he is shy."

Ichigo moaned and brought their attention to him.

"I'm gonna come," Ichigo whispered heated.

"Already?!" Shirosaki said disbelieving.

Grimmjow smirked and grabbed Shirosaki's hard on, pumping it fast.

"He has more stimulation than you do," he said and Shirosaki moaned.

Grimmjow knew he was close as well, Ichigo was always so tight, so lovely to be in. It didn't take long before Ichigo came. He shuddered as he spilled his seed deep in Shirosaki, the feeling sending Shirosaki over the edge as well. Shirosaki fell to the left side of Grimmjow and Grimmjow gripped Ichigo's hips.

"Keep riding me a little bit more, kitten," he breathed out and Ichigo hissed.

"Don't call me...-"

Ichigo had to halt himself and moan as Grimmjow came. Grimmjow smirked, that dirty little cat had something for being filled.  
Ichigo fell to Grimmjow's right side and snuggled close.

"Your leg is in the way, Shiro," Ichigo grunted and pushed at Shirosaki's leg.

Shirosaki chuckled as he moved his leg to his side of Grimmjow and he also snuggled close. Grimmjow wrapped his arms around his two pets and sighed.

"You came way too quick, Ichi," Shirosaki complained.

Ichigo blushed and hid his face.

"Come now, don't be like that Shiro. It's been a while since last time," Grimmjow chuckled.

"I only came because he came, it would have been better if he could last some."

"Well, excuse me for only wanting to do it with Grimm," Ichigo hissed.

Shirosaki looked at him with shocked eyes.

"You mean you haven't..."

Ichigo shook his head and Grimmjow kissed his head.

"That's really sweet of you Ichi," Grimmjow said. "Now if you excuse me, I really need to sleep."

Ichigo and Shirosaki stared purring as the were petted on their heads. But soon the hands stilled and Grimmjow started a light snoring.  
Ichigo and Shirosaki kissed a cheek each on Grimmjow.

"Good night, Grimmy," they said in unison.


End file.
